


Have a happy barduil gift

by Oaken_shield



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28136829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oaken_shield/pseuds/Oaken_shield
Summary: This is my first time participating to this exchange and I was so excited that I almost messed everything up, actually there's a 90% of probability that I still did and in that case I'M SORRY I'M DUMB!!!!Enjoy and Merry Christmas!!!<3
Relationships: Bard the Bowman/Thranduil
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Have A Happy Hobbit Holiday 2020





	Have a happy barduil gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMirkyKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMirkyKing/gifts).



I hope I understood the request and that you'll like it, I certainly did try my best.

Enjoy your Christmas, and don't forget to have a happy hobbit holiday!


End file.
